Stormy Nights
by CrazyMinds181
Summary: Through thick and thin, some people are just meant to be. D/L, Mac/Stella, Flack/Angell, Hawkes/OC, and eventually Adam/Oc. Those boys need some lovin!
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** This is a prologue of the fanficiton I've been working on. It's a future chapter, but the next one will be present tense. If I get good feedback, or any at all I'll post more!!_

_**Disclaimer:** CBS owns CSI:NY, and it's characters. Kayla Storm is my own creation, however._

_**Title:** Stormy Nights_

_**Chapter: **1 of ??_

_**Summary:** Through thick and thin, some people are just meant to be. D/L, Mac/Stella, Flack/Angell, Hawkes/OC, and eventually Adam/Oc. Those boys need some lovin'! _

_

* * *

  
_

_Wednesday, December 25__th__, 2012 12 P.M._

Hawkes let out a groan, but followed the brunette through the lobby, and into the streets. "Kayla!" He yelled.

Kayla Storm turned on her heels, and bit the inside of her lip. "What, Sheldon?"

"Kayla, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Hawkes explained. He watched as Kayla rubbed her shoulders, an attempt to get them warm. She was cold. She was wearing a t-shirt and sweats with a pair of slippers in the middle of winter, snow falling in her hair. He shrugged his brown leather jacket off and stepped towards Kayla to wrap it around her arms. But she took a step back. She'd rather freeze than accept his jacket.

"Well you did, Sheldon. You lied to me, and you put Rebecca in danger. And I'm supposed to be okay with that?" She shook her head, and moved her left hand to her back, and her right on her stomach. The baby had just kicked her, and she was in pain.

Sheldon shook his head. "Let me explain everything, baby."

"There's nothing to explain. You _cheated_ on me. And that stupid bitch tried to kidnap Rebecca. I know, I'm supposed to be able to forgive you, but I can't. I just…" Kayla rubbed her arms once more, and shook her head as she tried to glance at her feet, but her stomach was hiding them. She loved Sheldon. He was her fiancé. But she couldn't get over what he'd done to her.

"I didn't cheat on you," Hawkes promised. He took a step forward and Kayla finally let him wrap his jacket around her. But only because she was freezing, and she was pretty sure she was going to get pneumonia if she let the snow hit her bare arms for another second.

"Then what was she doing? Huh?" Kayla asked, looking Sheldon in the eye. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He had betrayed her. He'd put her daughter in danger, and he was going to have to pay for that. He knew he'd have to pay, but he didn't want to let go of her. He loved her.

"She was crazy," Hawkes started. "I helped her, because she was a victim and that's what we do. We help people. She took it as a gesture I was attracted to her. But I wasn't. She got it in her head that I loved her, that in order to be with me she had to make you hate me. So she took Rebecca, and she threatened to kill her if I didn't go to be with her. But, Kayla. I promise I never slept with her, I never even kissed her, or touched her. I swear to you."

"Then why did she tell me those things in detail!" Kayla snapped, recalling the letters Amanda Jones had sent her. She knew Hawkes was right. The woman was crazy, but there was no way in hell she could have made up what she did. Amanda had told Kayla in detail what she had done with Hawkes. From the scent of cologne he was wearing, to the cheap motel room they'd done it in.

"She's crazy," Hawkes repeated. "Baby. I promise you."

Kayla shook her head, and then glanced towards the apartment complex. She wanted to be curled up in a ball on her couch, Hawkes' arms around her. She didn't want to be fighting with him, especially when their child was weeks from coming into the world. But she was upset that he had gone behind her back. When Colleen was stalking him, threatening him, he hadn't told her. She had to find out through letters from the woman herself. Even then Hawkes had written her off. "It's nothing," He had told her repeatedly. "She's just looking for a response from you."

"You've promised me a lot, Sheldon," Kayla replied. "You promised me you wouldn't go to work on Thanksgiving. You promised me a wedding before this baby came. You even promised you'd take care of me and Rebecca. You've broken all those promises. You know, I'm glad we decided not to move in together just yet. Because we need a break for a bit," Kayla said, shrugging Hawkes' jacket off her shoulders. She handed him the jacket and then headed towards the apartment she had just left. Hawkes knew that this "break" was more than likely the end for them, but he also knew if he followed her back to the apartment, Kayla would probably throw something at him. It was better to let her cool off.

* * *

**_So, how's my first fic? Why don't you hit that button below to let me know?? :)_**


	2. First Day

_**A/N:** Thanks to the reviews! I'm glad people are interested in this story!_

_**Disclaimer: **CBS owns the characters of CSI:NY_

_**Title:** Stormy Nights_

_**Chapter: **2 of ??_

_**Summary:** Through thick and thin, some people are just meant to be. D/L, Mac/Stella, Flack/Angell, Hawkes/OC, and eventually Adam/OC. Those boys need some lovin'!_

* * *

_Friday, May 3__rd__, 2009 8 A.M._

Magic. That's what she was hoping New York would be like. She was sure it was pretty close. Lights, people, music, art. She loved it. And she was sure, no matter how painful and hard, she would love her job just as much.

She headed down the street, and took a left at the end of the block. And there, on her right, stood the NYPD Crime Lab. It was huge, she decided, as she eyed it up and down.

"Are you lost?" A woman asked, approaching her. She turned and smiled. This girl wasn't from New York, which meant she'd be nice. She had short brown hair, with light highlights, and she looked to be about six months pregnant.

"No," she smiled. "Just nervous."

"You're the new girl then?"

"Temp," she nodded. "I guess I'll be filling in for you?"

"Yeah," the woman smiled. "Lindsay Monroe."

"Kayla Storm," the girl said, shaking Lindsay's hand.

"Okay. So there are some rules," Lindsay started, tugging on the new girl's arm. Lindsay swiped her badge, and opened the door to the lab. "Security's tight ever since these Irish drug lords broke in trying to get their drugs back. Mac was pretty pissed about that."

"Drug lords?" Kayla asked, raising an eyebrow at the pregnant woman walking beside her.

"That's a long story. Don't worry. You'll just be dealing with murderers. That was a one-time thing. Who knows? Maybe if Mac likes you he'll keep you longer than three months."

"I hope so," Kayla shrugged. "New York is amazing compared to the tiny town my parents raised me in."

"Oh yeah? I was born in Bozeman, Montana."

"Really? You don't have an accent? Texas."

"You don't have an accent either," Lindsay laughed.

"I was born in South Jersey. Moved to Texas when I was eight."

"Small town?"

"Only living things within five miles were the cows and my horse."

"Same," Lindsay smiled. "I have a feeling we'll get along perfectly. So long as you don't flirt with Danny. I know. He's a flirt. He likes women, but don't flirt back."

"I take it he's the baby daddy?"

"Yes. And Mac is off limits also."

"So that would leave?" Kayla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, and Lab tech Adam Ross."

"Doctor," Kayla smirked. "That sounds hot."

"Oh it is," Lindsay nodded her head. The two women stepped onto the elevator and Lindsay pressed the button for the 34th floor. Kayla let out a breath as her nerves started getting to her. She was hoping today would go smoothly, and Lindsay didn't blame her. She'd be pegged as an innocent country girl until she could prove she was tough and didn't take people's shit.

"Here we are," Lindsay smiled rubbing her belly as she stepped off the elevator. "The 34th floor. I'll show you around a bit, hopefully we can get it done before Mac sends us on a crime scene."

Kayla nodded her head, glancing around the crime lab. It was amazing. The walls were glass, the doors were labeled with the different lab names. People were walking in the halls, evidence buckets in hand. White lab coats where everywhere she turned. "Wow," Kayla started, walking beside Lindsay. "This is totally different than Texas."

"That's what I said," Lindsay laughed. "So that's Mac's office." Lindsay stopped in her tracks, her cell phone going off in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text message. "Oh. I've got to go. I'll introduce you to Mac real fast before I go." Kayla followed Lindsay towards Mac's office, and opened the door after she knocked. "Mac. This is Kayla Storm, my temp."

Mac looked up from the folder that sat on his desk, and gave the two women a smile. "Nice to meet you," he said, moving from his desk to shake Kayla's hand.

"I've got to go. Flack just paged me. But I'll send her over to Adam. Is that fine?"  
"Actually. She can come with me. I've got a scene also," Mac smiled nodding his head. "Let's go Detective Storm."

Kayla looked back at Lindsay as she followed Mac out of the office, a timid look on her face.

"He doesn't bite," Lindsay laughed as Kayla left.

* * *

Kayla Storm let out a sigh as she stood on her tip-toes, unable to reach the cabinet that held the DNA tubes. "Need help?" A man asked, a smile on his face as he approached her. He was wearing black dress pants with a black button shirt, sporting white and gray stripes. The sleeves were rolled to his forearm. He leaned forward, and grabbed the tubes for her, and gave her a smile.

"Kayla Storm," she said, taking the vials. "Thanks."

"Sheldon Hawkes. People call me Hawkes."

"Right," Kayla blushed. "You're the doctor."

Hawkes gave her a smile, and then glanced around the lab. "So who told you that, then?"

"Oh," Kayla said, placing a q-tip into on of the tubes. "Was I not supposed to say that?"

"No, it's fine," Hawkes smiled, amused that Kayla was becoming embarrassed.

"Oh," Kayla shook her head. "Lindsay was just telling me about everyone. She mentioned you as Dr. Hawkes. That's all."

"Ah, I see," Hawkes said, nodding his head. "So do you need any help?"

"Loads," Kayla admitted, but shook her head. "But I think I've got it. Wouldn't be good for me to slack off on my first day."

"No," Hawkes chuckled. "But I could secretly help you."

Kayla gave him a smile, and then turned back to the tubes that were sitting in front of them. She bit her lip, nervously as she drummed her fingers against the glass tables. "Alright," she nodded her head. "I guess I can trust you."

"Great," Hawkes said, reaching for the vial that was holding an unknown DNA. "So. What brought you to the city?"

"Long story," Kayla smiled weakly, unable to look him in the eye. She'd come to New York because it was closer to her fiancé's family. Closer to her daughter's grandparents and Uncles. It was their home, and she needed her daughter to be close to her father, even if he wasn't around anymore. New York was his home, and she needed to make it hers as well.

Kayla smiled again. She was glad that she'd come to New York. But she was sure she just met the hottest thing she'd seen in a long time. Dr. Sheldon Hawkes was definitely some good eye candy. He had charming chocolaty brown eyes, a seductive smile, and a slight cockiness in the way he carried himself. He was sexy as hell, with a damned nice ass, and she was hoping some nice abs as well. She could get used to New York

"Well, I've got time," Hawkes spoke in his soothing way. Kayla could listen to him talk all day. He spoke with intelligence, and that short boxed beard, that you could barely tell was even there because it was so freshly trimmed, made her want to kiss him right there.

But she shook her head free of all naughty thoughts and let out a desperate sigh. "It's not something that you talk about over DNA samples," she replied, giving him a half smile.

"Well, how about over dinner, then?"

"I…" Kayla started, but then stopped. She wanted to tell him no, but that voice inside of her head that told her to do many things was telling her to say yes. "I don't really like eating out," she shook her head.

"So you like to cook?"

"If you count grilled cheese and tomato soup a fancy meal," she giggled. She let out a sigh internally, relieved that she had shot him down without him even realizing she'd done so.

"I'm sure it's delicious," he said, grabbing a pair of gloves. "So, maybe I could cook you something then?"

Kayla shook her head, upset that her plan hadn't worked. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I've sort of got one."

Hawkes nodded his head, but decided not to ask her about her personal business. Instead he reached for the DNA and headed for the DNA machine. "Well, this is where the DNA analyst is. Just set it in," he told her. "I've got a scene to process. I'll…ugh, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Kayla nodded her head, realizing Hawkes had only helped her out because he was trying to ask her out. "Great," she mumbled. "I'm screwed," she glanced around at the evidence lying before her. She was going to need a miracle to be able to analyze this by the deadline Mac had given her. And that miracle had just walked out the door.


	3. First Kiss

_**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was going to, but I sort of got writer's block. So Hopefully after this chapter, I'll pick up the pace and write more... Also, the dates are starting to get more significant, some things are happening one day and then a week later._

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the CSI:NY characters._

_**Title:** Stormy nights_

_**Chapter:** 3 of ??_

_**Summary:** Through thick and thin, some people are just meant to be.

* * *

_

_**Saturday, May 4**__**th**__** 1 P.M.**_

"Grandma Jones!" Rebecca smiled, skipping towards her grandmother.

"Hello!" Francine Jones smiled, picking up her granddaughter. She pressed a kiss to Rebecca's cheek and smiled at Kayla.

Kayla and Matthew hadn't kept in touch with his side of the family when he was alive. They'd been distant, and told him repeatedly that he could do better than Kayla. That he shouldn't have gone into the Marines, and he shouldn't have moved to Texas. The Jones family came from money. And Matthew Jones had broke from the family business to fight for his country.

He hadn't followed in his father's footsteps, and he hadn't fallen in love with a woman that had money either. But when Matthew died, Kayla had decided to end the family feud. For her daughter's sake. She had called up her almost in-laws, and told them what was what. That they would attend Matthew's memorial service, and after they would come to her house and hold their newborn granddaughter. She had informed them that on holidays and birthdays, they would be visiting Texas for their granddaughter, and they wouldn't complain about it.

Kayla wasn't going to put up with their shit, and she let them know it. So now, years later, they were getting together regularly, and Kayla couldn't say she loved it. But she enjoyed it, because it meant her daughter was getting to know her father.

"Guess what, Grandma?" Rebecca asked, as she hugged her Uncle Jayson, and then crawled to the floor to sit besides her mother at the lunch table.

"What, sweetie?" Francine asked her granddaughter.

"Momma did my hair. Do you like it?" Rebecca asked, bouncing the curls in her ponytail with her right hand, and puckering out her lips as if she were a model. "I look like a princess, right, Grandma?"

"Rebecca, you are a princess," Francine smiled. "And that hair due sure does make you look beautiful. Your Momma did a good job."

"Say thank you, Momma," Rebecca said, tugging on Kayla's arm.

"Thanks," Kayla said to humor her daughter.

"Like you mean it!" Rebecca pouted, setting her hands on her hip.

"Rebecca Elizabeth," Kayla said. "I am the mother, not you."

"Sorry," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "So, Grandma Jones. Can I learn about my Daddy now?"

"Of course," Jayson smiled, answering the question for his mother. "We've got all day. Momma is going to go to work and we're going to hang out."

"Yay!" Rebecca cheered, clapping her hands.

"Alright, give Momma a kiss so she can go," Kayla said, hugging Rebecca, and swarming her with kisses, causing her to giggle. "I love you, baby. I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Bye, Momma," Rebecca said, kissing her mother. "I love you too."

Kayla headed out of the restaurant, trying her best not to look back at her daughter. It would be the first time she left Rebecca alone for more than an hour with her grandmother. She was hoping it'd be alright.

* * *

_**Monday, May 24**__**th**__**, 5 P.M.**_

Kayla plopped herself down beside Hawkes at the break table, a smile on her face. He hadn't been as friendly with her as on her first day, but he was still good company. He tried his best not to flirt with her, though once in a while he slipped up. And she tried her best not to make it obvious that she was undressing him with her eyes. "Lindsay is in labor," Kayla told him, biting at her nails.

"Really?" Hawkes asked, raising his eyebrow. He was surprised she knew before him.

"She called me this morning. Her water broke, and she has contractions but she's not dilating yet. It'll probably be another day or so till the baby is here."

Hawkes nodded his head. "You know a lot about pregnancies," he concluded.

Kayla blushed, knowing he was right, but shook her head. "Just what Lindsay told me, which is what her doctor told her."

Hawkes nodded his head. "Do you want children?"

Kayla nodded her head, but didn't speak. She had a child, and she loved said child. But she wasn't going to answer with a yes or no. A nod would be fine.

"I do too," he spoke. "If it's with the right girl."

"It's an amazing thing," Kayla smiled. "Having children that look like you." The smile wiped from her face when she realized what she had just said. "I mean, that's what my sister tells me. She has three."

"How many do you want?"

"One is more than enough," Kayla snorted. Rebecca was enough child for about 8 parents. She gave Hawkes a smile, as they sat quietly eating their dinner. It had been a slow night, thankfully. Kayla would be able to pick Rebecca up when she had promised.

* * *

_**Thursday, May 27**__**th**__** 1 A.M.**_

His muscles flexed as he reached for the top of the cabinet, where she couldn't reach. And she smiled when she glanced around the lab, no one was there. It was too late. Rather too early for anyone to be there. An unsolved case both of them were working had resulted in a late night at work. Kayla had called her brother-in-law and he had picked Rebecca up from daycare for her. It had been a great idea to move to New York. Because had she been working late in Texas, no one would have been able to look after her. It was better in the long run, she convinced her self as she watched Hawkes give her a handsome smile. It killed her not to kiss him, or feel his muscles. She couldn't be with him, she told herself repeatedly.

Somehow, she found herself taking in his scent. His aftershave lingered as she sniffed his shirt, and she was in a daze. She felt him turn his head towards her when he realized she wasn't paying attention to a word he had just said.

"Are you alright?" Hawkes asked, putting his glasses on. He had just took his contacts out, and Kayla thought he looked amazingly cute in his glasses. Yet another distraction.

"I need sleep," Kayla shook her head. Lack of sleep was causing her to fantasize about Hawkes, that's what she told herself.

"Same," Hawkes yawned. "Wanna grab something to eat and go home?"

Kayla glanced at Hawkes, and gave him a smile. "Alright."

"Cool," Hawkes smiled. He pulled his latex gloves from his hands, as Kayla reached for her purse.

"Let's get outta here," Kayla said, turning the lights to the lab out.

* * *

_**Thursday, May 27**__**th**__** 2 A.M.**_

Kayla nodded her head, as Hawkes stood in front of her apartment building. "Thanks for walking me," she said, glancing at her feet.

"No problem," he smiled, stepping towards her. He pressed his hand against the back of her head, and lightly pressed his lips to hers. A bold move on his behalf. Kayla responded, by biting his lower lip, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and she slowly pulled away, her eyes still closed. "I wasn't expecting you to kiss me back," Hawkes laughed quietly.

"Me either," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. She smiled and stepped back. "Thanks."

Hawkes nodded his head and turned to head home, as Kayla walked into her building. She walked quietly through the lobby and onto the elevator, a smile on her face.

When she walked into her apartment, and turned on the lights, she let out a laugh at her brother-in-law asleep on the couch, arms sprawled, mouth wide open, Rebecca sleeping on his belly. A Kodak moment, in her books. She reached for her camera that was in her purse, and headed for the living room quietly, snapping a photo of the two. A picture for Rebecca's scrap book. Matthew would have been so proud of their daughter.


End file.
